Cocktail
by Rally
Summary: Cosas que pasan cuando se trabaja hasta tarde... ¡Ojo, violación! Pero de buen gusto, ¿eh? XD [Oneshot, ShihoxGin, RAPE]


**- - -**

**COCKTAIL**

**- - -**

- No te preocupes... Para algo están las hermanas. ¡Yo me ocuparé de todo!

Con un último crujido, la línea se cortó. La joven a este lado suspiró al escuchar el consabido "tut, tut, tut" que le indicaba que debía colgar. Lo hizo con desgana, arrugando la nariz al escuchar el entrechocar del auricular con su base - un sonido que le desagradaba. El arrullo de las ruedas de su silla la acompañó hasta el escritorio, adonde se dirigió para seguir investigando. La lámpara la saludó con chasquidos intermitentes.

Ruidos, todo eran ruidos en aquel cuarto en penumbra, claustrofóbico de tan cerrado. La sensación de estar bajo tierra sólo aumentaba con aquella calma agobiante, acentuada por los soniditos que la rodeaban. Ésos que sólo se oyen cuando no se escucha nada.

Era de noche, ya muy tarde para estar despierta. Apenas quedaba alguien en aquel edificio de laboratorios farmacéuticos que apestaba a tapadera; alguna limpiadora inocente, a lo sumo... Pero ella tenía que seguir estudiando aquel maldito trabajo de sus padres hasta que se le cerraran los ojos de puro sueño, y para colmo al día siguiente tenía clases.

Shiho apoyó los codos en la mesa y se desordenó el cabello bermejo con desespero. Le pareció que el reloj de oficina le sonreía de forma siniestra mientras se negaba a avanzar.

Ah, pero no era el reloj. No le dio tiempo ni a asustarse, ya que una mano enorme, masculina, se posó sobre el respaldo de la silla y la giró, quedando ella cara a cara con un rostro de facciones duras a medias oculto por una desaliñada cascada de pelo rubio, podría decirse que casi platino. Ahogó una exclamación, aunque no tan rápidamente como para evitar tragarse el humo de su cigarrillo. Tosió con miedo; él sonrió otra vez, o más bien enseñó los dientes.

- ¿Cómo estás, Sherry?

Le llegó un olor a perfume fuerte de la boca del hombre, entremezclado con el tabaco. Con un mohín de disgusto se echó hacia atrás, a lo que él no puso ningún impedimento. Intentando ocultar su sorpresa, Shiho le dio la espalda y trató de ordenar algunos papeles con sus manos temblorosas. Él se rió de sus esfuerzos.

Gin le daba miedo. Y él lo sabía, y jugaba con eso. Igual que un gato que sale a cazar por las noches, se paseaba por el laboratorio mientras ella manejaba sustancias peligrosas, o por la oficina en la que intentaba continuar con los estudios de sus padres. Hacía que se sintiera no como un ratón, pues un ratón no puede nada contra un felino enorme, sino como un gatito recién parido: con capacidad para defenderse, pero no de él. Macho dominante contra minina desvalida, ella bufa y da zarpazos al aire y él da vueltas a su alrededor, mofándose.

Shiho nunca había soportado la presión demasiado bien; por el contrario, Gin tenía mucha paciencia. O más que paciencia, prudencia suficiente para no hacer nada hasta recibir órdenes, a pesar de que la excitación de la caza fluía por sus venas desde hacía tiempo.

Por suerte para él, no se iba a alargar mucho más.

El respaldo de la silla crujió con su peso al apoyarse, los hombros de la chica se encogieron igual que los de un gato. Le gustaba que el pelo corto de Sherry le dejara ver su nuca brillante de sudor. El vello corto del cuello se le erizaba en el nacimiento, igual que el de un gato. Con dedos ásperos lo acarició.

- ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana, Sherry?

Ella se giró velozmente, sus pupilas dos manchas diminutas en un mar de azul.

Iguales que las de un gato.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó, apenas en un susurro. Gin saboreó el tinte de pánico que impregnaba sus palabras.

- Las dos sois unas pequeñas zorras... ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las traidoras como vosotras?

Shiho apartó la vista del hombre y éste aprovechó para acercar sus labios a su oreja.

- Me imagino que no querrás que le pase nada malo¿verdad? - ella negó rápidamente -. Bien...

Se relamió, notando el sabor salado de su sudor. Bajó la mano que había mantenido en su nuca hasta el cuello de la bata blanca y desabrochó los botones. Shiho llevaba un anodino jersey granate debajo. Se escurrió por debajo y le acarició el ombligo, aunque no con intención de agradar.

- ¡No! - gritó ella de pronto, se levantó de la silla e intentó escapar, pero él era un felino más rápido, más fuerte y más agresivo. Sólo movió un brazo y ya la había atrapado. Ella sollozó de dolor.

- Escúchame - gruñó a escasos tres centímetros de su boca, intoxicándola con su olor a ginebra - ¿A quién prefieres, a ella o a ti? En realidad deberíamos castigaros a las dos, esto es un favor que te hago...

Dejó de resistirse. Gin cesó de retorcerle el brazo y la empujó contra la mesa sin miramientos. Algunos documentos y útiles de escritorio cayeron estrepitosamente, y Shiho sintió una punzada al golpear con el hueso de la cadera contra la madera lacada.

- Quítate el jersey.

Ella obedeció, quedando de espaldas a él. Minina desvalida.

- El sujetador.

Le dolía la cabeza de puro terror, o tal vez por orgullo, o vergüenza, o todas las cosas juntas. No fue capaz de desabrocharlo y Gin perdió la paciencia (para esto no tenía mucha). Con violencia lo abrió y tiró de él, dejando marcas rojas en los hombros de Sherry. Ella tembló.

- ¡¿También tengo que quitarte los pantalones?!

Cada prenda era una tortura para ella, y una victoria para Gin. Y quedaba lo peor... Entonces él la empujó de nuevo contra el escritorio hasta que su torso tocó la superficie lisa. Estaba fría; dio un respingo.

Escuchó el tintineo de la hebilla de su pantalón, el botón, la cremallera; la tela deslizándose y un golpe metálico sofocado contra el suelo. Sólo veía una pila de papeles a su lado, ya que una pesada mano mantenía su cabeza pegada a la madera. Era como estar en lo alto de la montaña rusa y ver desaparecer los raíles bajo tus pies; ese momento en que sólo hay un breve balanceo, y entonces...

Caes.

La otra mano le bajó las bragas con aspereza y hurgó allí con descaro. Shiho no quería llorar, pero en esos momentos fue lo único que pudo hacer. A Gin le importaba un comino la chica que se retorcía bajo sus manos, que le fuera a doler o que se sintiera como un despojo. Era un castigo, al fin y al cabo.

Su voz llegó cargada de agitación a los oídos de la joven:

- Dime, Sherry... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella cerró con fuerza los párpados intentando evitar que se le escapasen más lágrimas.

- Diecisiete...

Escuchó una risa cáustica, punzante. Sintió que el hombre se apretaba contra ella.

- Perfecto...

Dolor, dolor, dolor. Dolor fue todo lo que sintió. No es que fuera precisamente inocente, pero la falta de preparación y el rechazo que le provocaba aquel hombre hacían todo mucho más difícil. Lloró y gritó, y él siguió adelante sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Mecánicamente. No se detuvo para dejarla acostumbrarse, no fue despacio, no tuvo cuidado. Su pequeña Sherry se rompía bajo su peso, aplastada contra la madera de cerezo, rasgada y partida en dos como una nuez. Cuando ella intentó aferrarse a los bordes de la mesa para no golpearse más contra el mueble, él rió en su oreja.

- No maúlles tan alto, minina. No querrás que alguien venga a mirar... y a mí no me gustaría compartirte - le susurró. Shiho se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre.

Parecía que aquello duraba una eternidad, siempre al mismo ritmo imperturbable, pero de alguna manera Gin conseguía que cada vez, cada impulso le pareciera distinto y más horrible que el anterior. Sintió náuseas.

- ¡Basta! - suplicó, toda traza de orgullo desvaneciéndose. El hombre soltó de nuevo esa risa suya tan carente de alegría y siseó:

- Esfuérzate para que termine...

Shiho soltó un gemido angustioso al oírlo y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Gin no paraba de enseñar los dientes mientras le acariciaba el pelo, a veces dándole tirones; por accidente o a propósito, eso ella no lo sabía. Fue incapaz de hacer nada y se dejó zarandear sobre el escritorio, raspándose en el estómago con el borde y también en los muslos, donde quedaron marcas de un color amoratado muy feo.

Finalmente el ritmo cambió ligeramente, y en el último envite Gin soltó un bufido ronco, gutural, aunque casi susurrado; fue lo más humano que ella le había oído nunca.

Cuando el hombre se quitó de encima, Shiho gimió lastimeramente (casi un maullido) y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, acariciándose la tripa toda magullada. La mesa había quedado hecha un desastre, se había movido medio metro de su posición original y todos los papeles estaban revueltos y tirados por doquier; además de eso, había restos de sudor por toda la superficie lacada y unos arañazos en la esquina. De sólo pensar en ponerse a limpiar todo aquello después de lo que le había pasado, la poca fortaleza que le pudiera quedar se derrumbó por completo y nuevas lágrimas, silenciosas en esta ocasión, marcaron nuevos caminos por su cara.

Gin, mientras tanto, recogió del suelo el jersey granate de la chica y se limpió con él. Con una mueca se lo lanzó a la joven, murmurando un despectivo "lávate" cargado de desprecio. Shiho se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano en un gesto mecánico e inútil. Le parecía que su cuerpo entero apestaba a colonia - o ginebra - y que no iba a poder deshacerse jamás de ese olor. Su jersey sucio estaba a sus pies; lo miró con asco y lo apartó a un lado. El humo de un nuevo cigarrillo llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

- Estás manchando la moqueta - gruñó el hombre de negro, y Shiho estuvo segura de que en realidad le importaba un carajo y sólo lo decía para molestar. Pero era cierto, la moqueta gris ratón tenía ahora un pequeño cerco escarlata donde estaba sentada. Resignada, tomó el jersey y se limpió con él; luego se puso en pie con rodillas temblorosas. Le dolía todo, hasta el alma si tuviera.

Gin tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Enseñando los dientes de nuevo, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la vocecita temblorosa de la joven le hizo detenerse:

- Ahora... dejaréis en paz a mi hermana¿verdad?

Sonrió.

- Claro, mi pequeña Jerez. Una promesa es una promesa...

**- - -**

**FIN**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Soy una pequeña pervertida. : D Escribí esto de un tirón y sólo añadí un párrafo al día siguiente. Estaba inspirada, aparentemente. XDDDD

Odio a Gin. Pero adoro a Haibara. Y soy una sádica, así que adoro que Gin le arruine la vida a Haibara. ::insertar corazón aquí:: Y esto podría haber quedado más profundo psicológicamente, y más largo, y más descriptivo... pero hey, es un lemon y todo el mundo sabe que el 90 por ciento de los lemon son PWP. _So_. ¿A quién le importa? A mí no. ¡Sexoooo! XD

En la sección de Scraps de mi DA, por cierto, tengo un bocetillo que me inspiró para hacer esto. Pondría el link, pero FF net es IDIOTA y me lo borraría... Así que ya sabéis: rally-ae punto deviantart punto com. (Publicidad subliminal XD)

Y _R&R_, por diox. XD


End file.
